


moment in paradise

by azurill



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, lesbians are stronger than god and cannot die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurill/pseuds/azurill
Summary: The corner of her lips inevitably quirk up, all her worries — what if she regretted it, what if she never talked to her again, and Jesse, what if — disappearing in the air like the smoke escaping her lips.





	moment in paradise

_Scale of one to ten, how would you rate our kiss from last night?_

The corner of her lips inevitably quirk up, all her worries — what if she regretted it, what if she never talked to her again, and _Jesse_, what if — disappearing in the air like the smoke escaping her lips. Joel would kill her if he knew all the shit Dina got up to when they were alone — how willing of a participant she is — but at least that is included in the small list of things he doesn’t comment on. Not with Tommy, not with Jesse, and certainly not with her. It's not that he ever caught them, it's just that the smoke has a way to get plastered to her clothes and her hair and when they pass by each other on the streets or on the mess hall, he would be a fool to not notice it. 

Ellie stares into her eyes, the lighting hitting her face at the right angle to make them twinkle. She thought they were black for the longest time, so dark they are. "Four."

"_Four?_"

Dina shoots back with a stare of her own, less soft, more devilish. The joking, the teasing, the gaze that seems to burn into her are all familiar, like falling on her bed after a day of hard work. The silence is so sharp she can almost hear the sound of her heartbeat drumming in her ears and the pulse running under her skin and _God_, she feels wide-awake, alive for the first time in forever. The stares she got from people made her skin prickle. They always did, even before she was bitten. But that’s not what makes her dizzy when she thinks of the previous night — instead, it’s the thought of Dina’s lips touching hers, her hands curling on her earlobe, the intoxicating scent so particularly hers. How meaningless other people were in the face of kissing her. Of being kissed by her.

She wonders how she lived so long without it. 

"Make it a three,” Ellie says, makes a joke out of anything that involves Dina because that’s an easy, stupid thing to do.

"Please," she leans forward on the couch, body close enough for them to share the same air. Her face flickers with the same look she gave her the previous night, right before she — Ellie mentally shakes her head to keep it from falling straight into the gutter. Fails terribly. "You know that's not true."

Ellie hangs on to every word that slips off her mouth, weirdly entranced by it all, so much that she doesn't know who starts kissing who. Dina tastes earthy when their lips find each other, her jeans-clad legs encasing Ellie's thighs like she lived there her whole life. The tip of Ellie's pinky brushes the small patch of exposed olive skin where her shirt rode up and all Ellie can think of is that everything that happened in her life led up to this, that she's at the right place and the right time and that she’s so profoundly happy. So young. Like she was born and lived in another world where everything is good. Where none of that shit — infected, Fireflies, immunity to a disease that wrecked the world — ever had the chance to happen.

“How about this?”

Dina tilts her head at her, the grin still etched on her face making an impression against her lips when Ellie initiates a soft kiss, quietly silencing whatever snarky joke she's about to throw at her. "Ten," she mumbles when she breaks the kiss, "May need a repeat performance, though."

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of living with the knowledge of dina being a 4️⃣2️⃣0️⃣ 🚬s t o n e r🚬 4️⃣2️⃣0️⃣


End file.
